User talk:Dean27
Archived Talk: 1 Re: Chat I'm on now. - Wagnike2 13:22, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: TNA It's Jeremy Borash most of the time. - Wagnike2 14:08, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Images They are currently bugged yea, they will show up eventually but right now the site is being a douche. Haha. - Wagnike2 22:36, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :* Try typing whatever the link is that currently has the RAW results on WWE.com into the wayback machine on www.archive.org . - Wagnike2 23:01, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :* Yea I wasn't positive if it'd work or not, but at least you got some pictures. Haha. - Wagnike2 23:08, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :* Search seems to work for me (as well as it ever has, which is admittedly shitty). I don't know what's going on. - Wagnike2 16:33, November 19, 2010 (UTC) SS 2010 IC match um ya i found it on this site, WWE Rocker 11/19/10 SmackDown Spoilers but since you found another source i guess its too late lol well ya --Rayien1 00:15, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Survivor Series 2010 u covering the whole event? Jw --Rayien1 01:35, November 22, 2010 (UTC) *alright cool just ask me if u need anything--Rayien1 01:39, November 22, 2010 (UTC) (Re:) Jeff Hardy Theme Song I've done one for his last WWE theme and for his first TNA theme not for his earlier WWE themes or recent TNA themes but im working on it --Rayien1 16:11, November 23, 2010 (UTC) * alright cool --Rayien1 17:03, November 23, 2010 (UTC) * Well the overall plan is to get them all that have lyrics, but ya the whole roster, plus some TNA guys as well --Rayien1 17:20, November 23, 2010 (UTC) * Well i sometimes go just search the web, not very reliable i kno but it works, but mostly i use my really good headphones to just listen to the songs a couple hundreds times lol, n i get it from there --Rayien1 17:23, November 23, 2010 (UTC) * Woah really, that bites, well if u find it let me know --Rayien1 17:33, November 23, 2010 (UTC) * Alright, so just put up the red links on the page for every superstar and work on it from there? --Rayien1 17:40, November 23, 2010 (UTC) * Sure, up to u man, ur the boss, ill get right on it --Rayien1 17:43, November 23, 2010 (UTC) * What about the divas, some of them have like just music, no lyrics, goes the same with the superstars with only music no lyrics --Rayien1 17:51, November 23, 2010 (UTC) * Gotcha, ill get right on it --Rayien1 17:57, November 23, 2010 (UTC) * Thx man, just one step closer to success --Rayien1 18:20, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Heat Couldn't figure out why it's still being linked to. - Wagnike2 16:42, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Tutto Wrestling Magazine http://www.tuttowrestling.com/twmagazine.html . - Wagnike2 15:23, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :* Give me somewhere to start with on Thunder. - Wagnike2 15:29, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :* Last one I did was March 15, 2000. Because then it jumps more than a week at a time and I wanted to double check the dates, but that seemed boring so I moved onto other things. :-) - Wagnike2 16:50, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :* Not positive exactly, a variety of sites throughout, but I'm sure this is one of them: http://glorywrestling.com/ . - Wagnike2 17:20, November 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Templates no problem, just doing my best to help out --Rayien1 02:00, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Undertaker Searh wwe tale of the tape and you will see that the undertaker's weight is 305 pounds.And his actual height is 6'10".But he is billed as 6'10.5". The Undertaker page Locked? Hi mate I was just wondering if you can help? The Undertaker page seems to have been locked for a long time. Is there any chance you could unlock it please? Thanks Wwewrestling Re:Future Events Okay dokey. Noted. --J36miles 14:43, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Articles Nominated for Deletion There is really no need to place the tag on these kinds of pages, I mean if the event doesn't exist go ahead and delete the page you are an admin after all, you have those powers. I'd only use the articles nominated for deletion template if it's an article that you are questioning if it belongs on this Wiki or not. - Wagnike2 00:57, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Event Image Galleries Hey, can you make sure you put a line of text / the gallery heading on these pages, like on No Mercy 2003/Image gallery. Thanks. - Wagnike2 15:31, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :* On another note, keep up the good work on these. I don't know where you are getting the images, but well done sir. - Wagnike2 15:32, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :* Yep, I'm doing them as I see them. I just don't have a lot of time on here today so that's why I brought it up. :-) - Wagnike2 15:34, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Stadium up to date template Is this really a necessary template? I understand the point of it and everything, but I really don't think it needs to be used. There doesn't need to be a large template like that on pages that are fine. Stub templates etc, are different because they alert editors about changes that need to happen to pages, not something that eventually needs to happen. - Wagnike2 18:42, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :* What's the point to the Venues by Arena page. A venue and an arena is the exact same thing. Can I delete this page? - Wagnike2 19:11, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, Just to let u know, if u need any help i'm here to help. Bradderz Undertaker Page Locked again? Hi Dean27 I dont know who keeps messing with The Undertaker page but would it be ok with you, if you quickly unlocked the page so I could add a new profile picture then you can lock it again after I add the new picture. Thanks Wwewrestling :) :) :) Undertaker profile picture Hi Dean27 It just shows The Undertaker in his latest attire The Lord of darkness. Thanks Wwewrestling Thanks Hey Dean27 Thanks for letting me change the Undertaker profile picture. The old image is in the gallery section. I am always happy to help at any time, just give me a buzz when you would like any Superstar pages editing. Thanks Wwewrestling NXT Supersttar Pictures Hi Dean27 Sorry to keep bothering you but I added some pictures of the NXT season 4 superstar pictures, just thought i would let you know. Thanks Wwewrestling Hi men Ok Man sure I talk u if i have any problems thx men Latin-o 01:15, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Banned Editor He had deleted some content off pages, added some not needed stuff, it's only for a week. It's not a huge deal. - Wagnike2 02:44, December 13, 2010 (UTC)